House of Kagamines
by Sophie Ver. 1.0
Summary: Collaboration with 4 other authors. Len from "Guardian Angel Len" decides Rin is getting lonely. So, he figures that since he makes her happy, there should be MORE of him. This is the story of Angel Len, Bad Boy Len, Yandere Len, Vamp Len, and Normal Len.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, it's Abby! This is a collaboration with 3 other people. Together, we are…THE FANFICTION FIVE! No, seriously, this is a collaboration. The identities of those 4 other people will be revealed as you look up the stories that this story contains or recognize the stories that this story contains

This collaboration includes the Vocaloid stories:

Guardian Angel Len

A Twisted Kind of Love

Once Upon A Seashore

My Vocaloid

Kiss Me, My Doll

Enjoy, everyone!

-Guardian Angel Len Universe-

Len POV – Flashback

"Rin, what's wrong?" I whimpered.

The fair-haired girl did not turn around to face me. "Len, I…I'm better off alone, but I'm glad I have you by my side. However…" There was a smile in her voice, but she wavered.

"Now, Rin, don't say that! You're a nice girl that deserves to have company like anyone else in the world deserves!"

This time, Rin turned to me with a sad grin. "You're the only friend I have, and you're all I need. However, something is telling me that…that something is going to happen. Whatever happens, don't do anything drastic."

-Present

And that's the reason why I'm standing in front of Heaven's Sage, God's angel, Gabriel Leon.

"Sir, what does my human mean? What's going to happen?" I managed to keep my cool; I mustn't lose it in front of Leon.

The wise ancient angel nodded. "God knows and I know something is in store for you. However, I do not know what that 'something' is and God won't tell. We all know that about Him. I do know that your human sounds depressed and you should try and cheer her up. Now, run along, young guardian."

Honorably, I saluted Gabriel Leon. "Yes, sir." And like that, I flew off in an instant.

Cheer up Rin, huh? Okay…what makes Rin happy? Oranges make Rin happy, but Rin does not feel like eating when she's sad. Wait! I make her happy! What if I…yeah, that'll work!

Before I took the road that led me to Heaven's exit, I made a turn to the Parallel Portal. Now that I'm a Guardian, I can enter this part of Heaven. All I have to worry about is if the Portal Keeper will let me use the portal for this specific reason. I arrived at the Parallel Portal within seconds. The portal towered over me, crumbling marble and all. With its columns, it looked like something way back from the times of Greek mythology. Its door was modern-looking, made of typical wood, complete with a brass knob.

"Excuse me, Portal Keeper!" I flew over to the Portal Keeper Angel, who really let himself go. I thought Portal Keepers were supposed to be buff. "Portal Keeper, I need to pass through the portal and travel into other universes-"

The keeper snorted, the tassels on his staff quaking. "Well, what else would this thing be used for?" he asked.

"-and get versions of myself to bring to my human to make her happy."

Eyes suddenly huge, he blurted, "WHAT?! THAT'S BULL-POOP!"

"HEY! LANGUAGE! WE'RE ANGELS!"

This-this ruffian sneered and muttered, "It's not like I said s-"

"LANGUAGE!"

Annoyed, the keeper rolled his eyes. "Hey, I'll let you pass if you won't tell anybody. Got it?"

My wings fluffed and fluttered and I shined, figuratively, of course. "Really?! Great!"

With his bluish glass-like staff, he tapped the cloud ground twice, and a rumbling sound responded. Suddenly the great wooden door opened up and I saw nothing but an ebony darkness. At least, that's what I saw before I got shoved in the door's opening.

Phew! First chapter: COMPLETE. Read and review, for I can guarantee you one thing: I'm not the one writing the next chapter. Peace, y'all.


	2. Chapter 2

And so, It's Tsuki's turn!

Let's get started, yo!

--------

**Len POV**

_Chapter written by: Unity of Moon and Sun_

_-Once Upon a Seashore Universe-_

Ok so the day started out.....normal. Well as normal as it can be when your living with Rin....She still can't speak well, and to my amusement keeps finding reasons to grope Neru's chest. Ah, the great amusement this causes me. Anyway, it wasn't until late afternoon that things started to get....strange.

-------

I was lounging on my couch, as usual, flipping through channels on my television, none of which looked interesting. Neru was sitting at the counter in the kitchen, working on a bit of homework the school had assigned during summer vacation (lame, who does homework during summer? I don't even do my homework at school!), and Mikuo was chatting away about his 'where did Rin come from' theories. Rin herself was sitting between us on the couch.

"I mean, it wouldn't be the _first_ time someone escaped from a mental institution." He was saying.

"Yes....But it's still highly unlikely, considering there's no asylum anywhere near here. Or one that lets their patients wander around butt-naked." I replied.

"The awesome ones do!" He said with a stupid smirk. I nearly hit him. Freakin' perv. Why couldn't he think about something _else_ for once? Geez....

"Well," I said standing up from the couch, "I'm going to put some space between your stupidity and my intelligence." I stretched my arms over my head as I spoke. I waited for a moment, listening for Mikuo's reply. It came after a few more seconds..

"...What?" He said in a puzzled tone.

"Exactly." I told him, with a smirk, "I'm going to the beach." The last part was mumbled as I grabbed a newly washed towel from a laundry basket full of unfolded clothes. Mikuo was supposed to fold them yesterday but all we got out of him is another one of his stupid "That's women's work!" rants. This of course led Neru to kick him right in the crotch. That was amusing to all of us, though Rin didn't really get it.

Rin shot up from her position as she noticed my path toward the door. Knowing exactly where I was going she grabbed a towel of her own and practically sprinted until she was beside me.

"Don't do anything pervy to Rin!" Neru called as I opened the door. I didn't dignify that with a response, and instead kept quiet as I let Rin ahead of me. This of course was a daily routine. Rin always would accompany me to the water whenever I went. I think she liked it as much as I did, if not more. Maybe that's why she was at the beach the day we found her.

"You really like the water, huh?" I asked, letting my towel hang over my shoulder. Rin had rolled hers into a ball and was throwing it up and down in a mini-game of self-catch. She didn't reply to me, which was expected, but looking at her I could see how she stared at the water with an extra sparkle to her eye. It was like she was nostalgic or something. As we reached the shore I wasn't surprised to find a few people already here. Most of them couples making out on the sand....Uncalled for. No one wants to see that when they go to the beach. Especially me....Plus it might give Rin weird ideas. But we passed them, headed toward our usual spot atop the line of boulders encircling the beach. I helped Rin up first, being the gentlemen that I am, before pulling myself up.

The water looked calm today. A nice change from yesterday's rough waves and fierce wind. The weather report had said it would storm...But it didn't even sprinkle! That's the last time I trust the weather man...seriously. If you're going to tell the weather, get it right, man! Get it right! But today, it was slightly cloudy, giving us a little protection from the sun. I liked the beach, yes, but the sun and the burns that came with it? No thank you. I preferred this kind of weather. Not rainy, but not sunny either.

Turning back to my companion, I rolled my eyes, watching Rin strip off her tank top and shorts to reveal the white and black swim suit that Neru had found for her. As she let the clothes drop onto the boulder beneath our feet she turned to me and smiled brightly, a bit of her long blonde hair hanging in her face.

"Off!" She said in a happy tone. It almost made me laugh the way she looked so proud.

"You know," I said, walking toward her, "taking off your pants in public isn't something you should be proud of." She of course, had no vocal response. As she usually did when she didn't know what I was saying, she only kept staring at me with an innocent looking smile on her lips. She probably noticed my light tone with her and figured that maybe I was happy with her taking off her clothes....As good as that was for me being a male, I would have to explain the importance of clothing to her later. I couldn't have her thinking being naked was ok.....Especially with Mikuo around.

I sighed and took a seat on top of the boulder, facing the water. It was noon so the sun should be high over head, but was blocked by the mob of clouds gathered in the sky. It was like a gang, getting ready to beat up on an unsuspecting victim. I could hear the soft waves lapping against the stones partly submerged in them, could feel the soft, salty breeze hitting my face, ruffling my hair which I had let down out of the usual ponytail.

I could also feel Rin staring at me. When I turned my eyes to her she made a few takes between me and the water.

"Knock yourself out." I told her, understanding her silent question. She gave me a look that told me she didn't want to go alone. But I wasn't ready yet. I wanted to listen for a few minutes longer. It was my thing, you know? Rin was bossy, but _I_ was stubborn.

"Go by yourself, you baby." I waved her off. I guess she could tell from my tone that I was mocking her, and she gave me a look that was half-frown, half-pout. It was kind of cute actually.

"Len.." She whined, tugging on my sleeve.

"No, go by yourself."

"...Yes."

"..No."

"Yes?"

"Nope." I shook my head, and she made an angry sound. I couldn't help but smirk to myself, knowing victory was at hand. Suddenly she stood, her stance being one of frustration. I think she went to stomp her foot, but some water from the sea had made the boulder slippery. Therefore, when her foot came off the ground, the other one did too. So with nothing holding her up, she fell onto the boulder, landing on her back. I snorted.

"Geez, Rin, when I said 'Knock yourself out,' I didn't mean it _literally_." I said, helping her sit back up. She looked close to tears, a blush of embarrassment on her face. Gosh, sometimes I hated being a loli-con. I sighed again, and gently patted her head. Her eyes locked onto mine.

"It's alright, Rin," I said, "It's not your fault you're so clumsy." At first she looked confused, but then her face turned a brighter shade of red, and she looked down. If she didn't stop being such a loli I was going to explode. Into a million pieces! And have to be put back together with duck tape....or spray foam.

Then, suddenly, things weren't so calm anymore.

"Gotcha!" I heard someone shout. Thinking it was some kid on the shore, I ignored it. But looking at Rin's face, she was watching something behind me. Milliseconds later came the sound of running footsteps. And, before I could react or even turn around, I was forced forward as someone tackled me from behind. Hard. I got the wind knocked out of me as we collided and we were sent forward, toppling into the ocean water. SPLASH! Their grip on me loosened as we hit the water. I quickly surfaced, pushing my wet hair out of my eyes to look around the water's surface for signs of my attacker. What the hell just happened?! That wasn't a voice I recognized. Looking up I found Rin looking down at me with a concerned look on her face.

"Rin, who was it? Was it Neru?" I asked, still looking around. She shook her head.

"Then who?"

"Len."

"What?"

"Len." She repeated. "Was Len."

"It was me?" I raised a brow. "-The heck does _that_ mean? How can I tackle mysel-?"

"GAH!" I nearly jumped out of the water as my assailant surfaced right next to me, taking a deep breath. His shoulder length blonde hair hung in his face, and I couldn't tell who it was. But it looked like a little kid. Without hesitation I grabbed him, and shook him a little.

"What the hell's your problem kid?" I shouted.

"OH GEEZ! I'M BLIND! I'M BLIND!" He shouted, moving his hands erratically in front of him. After a second his palms found me. More specifically my face, and quickly began to invade its bubble.

"You're not blind, stupid, your hair's in your face!" I shouted, swatting his hands away from me.

"Wha-? Oh....That's embarrassing...." He mumbled.

"Who the fuck are you, anyway?" I asked, watching him struggle a little to stay afloat. I could stand on the sea floor here, but he must be shorter than me. I probably shouldn't have yelled at him, being as he was a kid, but the little jerk had it coming tackling me like that!

"What are you talking about, Len?" He said happily, pushing his hair out of his face. My jaw dropped.

"I'm you." He said. And he...was...A younger version of me. There was no mistake. My eyes, my hair, my....FACE...Even the birthmark I had on my shoulder..I should apologize to Rin for doubting her..Wait, Rin. I looked up at her, and she had to most amusing face I'd ever seen. She kept looking between me and....well _me_.

"Wait...you're saying that you're.....me?" I asked, floating back away from him. He nodded.

"Yup! I'm you from another universe!"

"Bull_shit_." I said shakily, my eyes widening. His eyes hardened.

"You shouldn't use such language in front of Rin." He said.

"Y-you know Rin?" I asked.

"Of course! She's a little older than my Rin back home, but I'd recognize my charge anywhere! I am a _guardian _angel after all!" He said, proudly jabbing his thumb at himself.

"Ok....Ok..." I mumbled, shaking my head, "There's an explanation for this..." But what was it? I wasn't high, was I? I _knew_ shouldn't have eaten those brownies Mikuo made...No because Neru ate those too...Um...I could be drunk? But then, I didn't remember drinking. I don't even think there was any alcohol in the house at all. I _had _to be dreaming. It was the only explanation.

I pinched myself.

"OW! FUCK!"

Ok, definitely wasn't dreaming.

"Tch, tch. You have such a potty mouth." The younger me pouted a little. Ah, I remember the days when I was that shouta-y.....I hated it.

"Listen, whatever you are....illusion...hologram...clone...I don't give a _shit, _but I don't want to see you anymore....so....shoo." I made shoo-ing motions with my hands. But he only giggled.

"Oh, you're silly." He said, waving his hand, "My Rin will like you, I'm sure."

I don't know how it happened but suddenly we were out of the water and back onto the boulder. Looking around for Rin, I saw her on the stone of the boulder, as if she'd been pushed down. She stared up at the both of us with wide eyes.

"Alright, listen kid. This isn't funny." I mumbled, looking at him. I could see how short he was now, skinny and pale with very little muscle on him. His clothes had somehow become dry, and to my surprise so had mine.

"Oh, I know," he said, "This is very serious. We need to make Rin happy again!" I wanted to slap the little fucker. "But...you're a little too old to be Rin's playmate."

"Yeah no shit..."

"I'll fix it though!"

"What the hell do you wa-" I paused as my voice cracked. My eyes widened as I realized I was no longer looking down at the boy. We were the same height. I hesitantly looked down at myself, and nearly screamed. Somehow, the little bastard had shrunk me. I was _tiny_. His size. I hadn't had this body since I was like...fourteen! My hands began to tremble, as I realized that this wasn't my imagination. This was very real. Turning to look at Rin again, she looked as frightened as I felt. My eyes darted to the shore, and my heart pounded harder as I realized the other people on the beach were frozen stiff. As if time was standing still for them.

"Now we can go." The other kid said, taking out a small blade from his back pocket. The blade itself was short and dull looking, as if it hadn't been used or sharpened at all. The hilt was a dull gold. Seeing this weapon didn't heighten my fear, instead it made my anger revive itself.

"God damnit! What did you do to me?!" I shouted, hating how childish my voice had become. It seemed I was no longer a seventeen-year-old, but back to earlier years. I didn't like this. If this really was a dream, I wanted to wake up now, please.

As if to prove himself real, he smacked me on the head with the hilt of the dagger.

"Don't you _dare_ say things like that!" He said with a growl. I rubbed the tender spot on my scalp and glared at him. He ignored it and instead turned his back to me.

"We need to make a few more stops, so let's go already! Rin's waiting!" He said, cheerful again. He swung the dagger forward. Expecting the blade to swoosh through the air I was surprised with it stuck through something. In mid-air. The blade was stabbing reality itself! Oh, God, let me wake up now! Please! The boy tugged the blade down, tearing a hole in the reality. Inside it was pitch black, and scary looking. I definitely didn't want to go in there.

But of course, this was a nightmare. So the kid grabbed my hand, and tugged me along. I resisted.

"No! Let me go, damn you!" I shouted, but he was stronger than he looked.

"No! You have to come with me! Or Rin will be sad forever!" He almost whined. It was as if kidnapping was something very innocent to him. As if snatching me from my own.....universe or whatever, wasn't significant.

"No!" My head turned sharply, feeling a grip on my other hand. Rin had moved from her spot on the boulder and was now trying to rescue me. She was so much taller now...She pulled against the one who claimed to be me, and he in turn, pulled back. It was like a "Len-Tug-of-War." I didn't like it. It hurt.

Finally with one more rough pull, Rin's hand slipped from mine, and the other me and I were sent tumbling into the black abyss. The kidnapper cheered happily as we fell. I couldn't find my voice. I was tumbling down, away from the small tear in my reality. I could see Rin lingering over it. I could see her calling out for me, but I couldn't hear her voice. All I felt was cold, and rushing air as the two of us kept falling. The tear above us was slowly closing, taking Rin from my sight. Instead I turned to my kidnapping clone, he was talking away about something, looking happy, but I couldn't hear a word he said.

It was all too much for me. I think I passed out.

-----------

My head was throbbing. My body felt sore for some reason. When I moved I could tell I was lying on a carpeted floor. And yet, I didn't want to get up. I still felt groggy, and slightly nauseated. As I continued to lay there, the moments before my embarrassing black out came back to me. My clone. The abyss. Rin. I hoped she was alright. Finally I willed myself to open my eyes at least. I could tell already that it was night time. Some windows in the room showed a black sky outside, and let in a little moonlight to the dark room. The room itself looked like a sort of living room....a big one. Filled with expensive looking furniture. Was I in a mansion?

Since I was lying on my stomach, I pushed myself up with my hands, pulling my knees beneath me to sit up. It was as though I was half-asleep. My head was spinning, and I put my palm to my forehead. It was like a hangover! Ugh....As I moved my limbs I'd come to notice that my clothes were now too big for me, being in this smaller body. My swim shorts I were still wearing were fine, since I could just pull the strings on the waist-band and tighten them, but my shirt...It felt heavy on me.

"Oh....c'mon already! Don't do this to me now!" I snapped my gaze to the side, hearing this harsh whispering. And quickly regretted it as more pain shot through my skull. It was that other me. The one that brought me here. He was sitting on his knees, shaking a little and holding something in his hands. He looked like he was having a hard time. His clothes were torn in some places, and his hair was falling out of his ponytail. The expression on his face worried me.

I quickly crawled toward him, grabbing him as soon as he was in reach and slammed him against the floor. He stared up at me, wide-eyed, and looking a little exhausted. I didn't care if he was tired. I was still pissed off.

"Where the hell are we?" I said a little weakly. My head was still spinning.

"We're in....um....I-I don't..." He stumbled, looking at everything other than me. I lifted him off the ground by his collar and then pushed him back down. Hard. He grunted in pain.

"I said _where the hell are we?_" I growled.

"Shhhh." He panicked, putting his open palm against my mouth to silence me, "You'll wake them up."

"Wake _who_ up?"

"The Rin and Len of this universe." He answered. More of this universe stuff. My head hurt already, don't make it worse, asshole.

"I was going to borrow him too but-" He continued.

"_Borrow him?!_" I hissed. "_You were going to __**borrow**_ _him?! _Is that what you're doing with me?! HUH?!"

"Y-you and those others." He said a little shakily, pointing to where I had once been laying. I turned my attention to the spot and felt my headache worsen. There were two other bodies laying there, fast asleep, or knocked out as I had been. Both of them were more copies of me. One of them looked normal at least, but the other was dressed in weird old timey looking clothes. Looking at that one's hands, I could see his nails had been filed to look like claws....Or they normally grew that way. I didn't know, nor did I want to. I turned my anger back on the little punk beneath me.

"Take. Me. Home....Now." I said in the most warning of tones I could pull off in my current state. His eyes darkened and he shook his head. I ground my teeth together in annoyance. I lifted him and slammed him back down again. He coughed a bit this time.

"C-cut it out!"

"What the _hell_ do you mean no? You're going to take me back to _my_ universe...or whatever!"

"I c-can't even i-if I wanted to!" He whined, giving me a pleading look.

"Why?" I said through my teeth.

"It's out of power."

"What is?" I said, becoming quite frustrated.

"The Reality Splitter. It's out of power. I c-can't get o-out of this universe until it's fixed." He said, showing me the blade he'd used earlier. It was as dull as ever. It couldn't cut anything in its current state. I snatched it from him, and pointed the blade at his face.

"Then fix it." I growled.

"I-I can't! I'm not powerful enough to-....um....M-my elders blessed it and stuff and I'm still not skilled enough to do things like this...so um...we're gonna have to find a powerful angel in this universe to um....f-fix it." He gave me a sheepish grin. It made me want to hit him. The way he talked about angels and things like that. Was he really? Or was this all some sort of dark magic? Ugh, I didn't care! I just wanted to go home!

"Then I hope for your sake, we find one." I told him, releasing his shirt and letting the blade fall onto his chest. From behind me I could hear movement from my stirring clones, but there was also noises coming from upstairs. It sounded like footsteps.

-------

And there, that's my chappie :3

It sucks and is unimpressive. I guess this is the Badboy!Len, but I didn't really write him as a badboy xD He's just a jerk and swears a lot! =D

So, who are the other Lens? Where are they? Who's coming down the stairs? Why did writing the part about my Len being on top of Angel!Len make me drool a little? WHY AM I ASKING YOU ALL THESE QUESTIONS?!

Read the next chapter, which will not be written by me, to find out =D

-Tsuki (Unity of Moon and Sun)


End file.
